Tainted
by ForgottenHour
Summary: If Yuna's Gaurdians never made it to Bevelle in time, Yuna and Seymour are not separated directly after the wedding,Begins on their wedding night. Warning: Lemon, Rape, Non-con, not for the light-hearted.
1. Reflections

[Now I know I said my pc crashed before and that was why I was so inactive, but this time there's no excuse, Feel free to punish me, I'm a sick individual…I can take it. Now if you weren't mad about that, prepare to stare at the screen and yell WHAT THE FUCK! There's no yaoi here, plenty of rape, probably violence, gore, depressing sadness…and plenty of lemony goodness. So pucker up.]

Yuna watched the person staring back at her intently, it may have been her reflection but all she saw was a stranger. Why had she thought he would let her send him, how could she have been so naïve? This was not how she had imagined her wedding night, in a way she felt she deserved this, had done it to herself. Her small frame shivered as she heard the door open, not wanting to turn around for fear of being trapped in those eyes.

Eyes that devoured your soul, resolve and very self. It had to be him…any other being would know not to enter unannounced. "Well, Lady Yuna…the moment has finally arrived…you and I are united, lean on me….as your Husband. You and I will finally cleanse this tainted world." Yuna stared longingly at her reflection, wondering how that frail wisp of a girl that stared back at her held any resemblance to the warm island girl, who was happy.

"Cleansed?" she held back the urge to scoff at his words. The irony of his words almost made a defiant smirk form on her face, cleansed? The only thing tainted was Seymour, Yevon…the very things she found comfort in, based her life around, now the things she feared the most. She closed her eyes, no longer able to stand staring at her own face. "Yes…cleansed…saved from the disgusting filth of it's inhabitants, we will save Spira together." He placed his hands over her arms as he spoke, his reflection locking eyes with her.

"I kept my promise…" she uttered defiantly as her lower lip trembled, fighting to keep the brave face she was forcing as he trapped her in his gaze. "now please Maester Seymour…let me send you…it's the right thing to…" she trailed off as his fingers trailed down her arm, leaving goosebumps on her flesh from his cool touch. "Anticipation…does it not feel fervent, burning with desire? Your desire to send me is so strong…scolding to the touch…" He slid one long finger under the white fabric that clung to her chest.

He moved the zip down slowly while his other hand continued to trail circles on her forearm. She spun around in his arms, raising her hands defensively in between them. "Wh-what are you doing?" she breathlessly gasped as she spoke, he only smiled knowingly and cocked an eyebrow. "Anticipation only satisfies for so long before curiosity takes over. You are my bride after all." He placed his hand behind her back and began leading her to the large bed. Yuna struggled in his arms but she was no match against his strength, he looked as if he barely noticed her writhing to get away.

When the reached the bed Yuna clutched her front as the half unzipped white silk threatened to fall forward and reveal her exposed flesh. "I will not." She stood stoic as she spoke, realisation hitting her as to just what he was after. "I apologise my Lady, but we must be united in the eyes of Yevon, in order to truly be Man and Wife…we must consummate our union." He easily pried her arms from the front of her dress, holding her arms away as the fabric fell forward revealing her pure as snow skin to him.

Seymour unzipped the other side as well, causing the silk to fall to her feet, cascading around her. She fought to turn around, hide her almost completely naked front from the predatory eyes of her captor. Seymour drank her in as he let his eyes trail over her front. Her skin so inviting, looking softer then the silk of her wedding dress, and of course her supple breasts, delicate…perfectly symmetrical, she truly was a work of art, Seymour silently praised the fact that he would be the only man to ever see her as she was before her death.

He carefully laid her back onto the bed, as if with one wrong movement she would shatter into thousands of pieces, he then moved both of the wrists he was holding into one of his large hands and held them over her head. Seymour's free hand teasingly threaded itself under her white laced underwear, moving around the waistband, gauging her reactions as he did. Her beautifully unique blue-green eyes were screwed tightly shut and she was biting down on her lower lip, the long expanse between her breasts and underwear shivering heavily.

"No…" she shook her head, desperately attempting to kick underneath his weight that pinned him down. He finally slid the lacy panties down her legs, having a fairly difficult time with her kicking. Finally, when she was completely naked underneath him, he used his free hand to undo the belt around his Ceremonial robe, shedding the robe from his muscular body. Seymour then undid his neck tie, removing his white shirt as well. All that remained was his black trunks, which after one last smile at Yuna, who now stared wide-eyed at him, he slipped off, throwing them into the pile of clothes on the floor.

She dared herself a look below, never having gazed at another man completely naked before. His cock was unbelievably well endowed, though considering his size was probably average. Yuna had nothing to compare it to, it was framed by blue that matched his silken hair. Yuna snapped her head up, her cheeks flushing bright red with embarrassment as she realised she had been staring at his private region. And he had noticed. His eyes narrowed, burning with something akin to excitement as he let his tongue trail the indent between her neck and shoulder, biting down on the sensitive flesh.

[So this was different for me to write, this is probably the only non-yaoi pairing Kyle takes any pleasure in reading, because I know…I know…it's just not normal…not natural. I still think this can be just as fun as 'Belonging' which I promise will be updated soon…ish…!]


	2. Of Misery and Love

[This chapter is dedicated to my friend Hitomi, who would've held a gun to my head to get this updated if she had to!

IceTsuki: New fans are always loved, hope you like this chapter even more!

xRainbowNinjax: No I am not a Tidus x Yuna supporter, not in the slightest. I can promise you Tidus and Yuna will barely see eachother in this fic. That's just how it is. xD]

Yuna let out a startled cry at the sharp pain of his bite, "St-stop!" she wriggled underneath him, attempting to move as far away from him as possible, which unfortunately for her was mere centimetres. He almost obediently stopped his nipping at her neck and looked up at her. "Please just stop." She re-iterated when he didn't respond. He smiled gently at her, letting his finger tips run down her front, teasing a pert nipple as he did.

"As your husband, you cannot deny me a sample of what your body has to offer..." he pried her legs open a fraction with his knee, "Why waste such beauty? After the Final Summoning comes, you will be no more and I shall ascend this poisoned plane...While I still can, I wish to taste you." He gently pressed his lips against hers, tongue trailing her bottom lip, requesting entrance. She kept her lips pursed stubbornly, refusing to succumb despite her impending doom he relentlessly insisted on reminding her of.

She felt the vibration of his chuckling against her chest, as he pressed himself against her, he pulled back to stare into her eyes curiously. "My bride... You are lovely...innocent...and yet stubborn, aggravating. I am only attempting at making this easier for you, but you are insisting on making this difficult, so it shall be." He reached his free hand down to assist his knee in opening her heavily resisting legs.

"Wait!" she propped herself up onto her elbows as best she could, "Maester Seymour...I...I do not love you...so please...if you care for me at all, you won't do this." His eyebrows pushed together, seeming to ponder her words for a moment before deciding upon a response. "Love is yet another facade in this infected world, so you will understand my lack of desire to accommodate your request, seeing as you have no premise, no reason." He manoeuvred himself to her entrance, pressing the tip of his length against her tauntingly.

"You're wrong." She whispered softly, "there is such a thing as love...between two souls, connected and inseparable...between a father and his daughter." A memory of her father came to mind making her eyes water, "between friends, who would give anything just to see the other smile. How can you destroy such a thing? If you destroy Spira, you destroy love...family...everything I am willing to die for." She shook her head, no longer willing to look at him as she spoke, to acknowledge his existence.

"And you really believe these atrocities? That love will die out eventually, something as fragile as love can shatter before your very eyes...There are beings out there who only want to destroy any shred of humanity and hope, impure souls which are doomed to infect all of Spira. There is no point in love, the parasitic vermin that inhabit this plane destroy what they cannot understand, what is different." Yuna opened her mouth, unsure of what exactly to say, but before she could collect her thoughts for a response, she felt him press into her in one slow thrust.

Yuna wasn't sure of what exactly she felt, her mind arguing with itself over whether it was pain or pleasure. He continued moving rhythmically inside of her, causing her already open mouth to wordlessly let out a string of gasps, no longer aware of the debate she had been having with him. Seymour moved his mouth to her jaw, just below her ear, and began licking a trail down the length of the brunette's jaw. "You may not understand now, but nobody ever gets what they want Yuna. Eternal misery is all that awaits, the sooner you accept that, the easier your remaining life will become."

She didn't reply, she couldn't. Her consciousness was too far lost in her body's slowly adjusting reactions, she hated to admit it, but what the young summoner felt was enjoyable, there was no longer any pain, and the fear had temporarily faded away. The small sliver of her mind that was still able to think clearly told her what she was doing was disgusting, and the fact she was moaning gently, and moving with him, made it all the more unbearable.

Seymour's speed increased as he felt his release approaching, every movement he made felt like bliss, she felt like absolute perfection around his slowly seeping cock...he didn't believe in such things, but when they made love, it felt like she had been made just for him. He promptly pushed that thought into the back of his head. With one final sharp thrust he felt pleasure wash through him. Yuna felt something warm inside of her as he released. Seymour tilted his head down as he let the remainder of his orgasm wash away. Blue strands falling around Yuna's face like a waterfall.

She inhaled, silently noting that she enjoyed his scent, raw yet fragrantly sweet, slowly catching her breath and letting her ragged gasps gradually return to normal. Seymour silently removed his now flaccid member from her and rolled to his side, now lying next to the frail girl. "I still thing you're wrong" she murmured weakly before rolling over to face away from him and clutching the silken covers, hiding her trembling petite form from him.

[Wow...that was really hard to write, you never quite realise just how different Yaoi is to old fashioned male/female until you try writing them both. I still enjoyed this a lot, if you liked it you know how to make me happy, review review review!]


End file.
